<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Best For You by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063226">What's Best For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>You (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons of Joe and Love kidnapping you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Goldberg/Love Quinn, Joe Goldberg/Reader, Joe Goldberg/You, Love Quinn/Reader, Love Quinn/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's Best For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- You were dangerously getting too close to a guy you met online, and they didn’t like him one bit.</p><p>- Love hired a private investigator to check on the guy’s past, while Joe went out of his way to follow that stranger and learn about his intentions.</p><p>- Frankly, there was absolutely nothing wrong with him, but they both loved you so much that their minds kept twisting around anything they would come across.</p><p>- Love was the one to try and talk you out of dating, which ended up with you screaming at her in anger.</p><p>- That’s when they decided that they had to protect you from this world, especially when you couldn’t even listen to their words.</p><p>- Love invited you over her shared shop to cook you an apology dinner, which you foolishly accepted. </p><p>- You were in the middle of talking with Love in the kitchen when Joe arrived from behind you and put a chloroform rag against your mouth and your nose.</p><p>- It doesn’t take long for you to faint and fall into his arms, and Love gives out a sigh of relief as soon as it does so.</p><p>- Joe keeps apologizing to your unconscious mind the entire time that they’re driving towards the glass box’s location, his fingers caressing your forehead and pushing a few strands of hair out of your face.</p><p>- Love stays calm the entire drive; she’s the one with the sharp mind who came up with this entire plan to keep you safe.</p><p>- They filled the glass box with all the things you could possibly want beforehand, Joe gently putting your unconscious body against the mattress in the corner.</p><p>- When you wake up, all hell breaks loose.</p><p>- You’re screaming, you’re crying, you’re begging them to let you go, and it breaks their heart to see you like this.</p><p>- It hurts Joe even more because he swore to himself that he would never do this to you.</p><p>- But Love said that you gave them no choice.</p><p>- He spends the next weeks trying to soothe you, to help you familiarize yourself with your new environment.</p><p>- He constantly apologizes for what he’s done but tries to remind you that they’re doing this for your own protection. That they love you. </p><p>- He loves you so goddamn much.</p><p>- He gives you books to read when you have to be alone and gave you a radio to play your favorite CD’s.</p><p>- He tries to not show how much he’s hurting when you rip the pages of the books apart and break the radio down.</p><p>- He knows that this is going to take time; he’s seen it all before with Beck, and so he forgives you.</p><p>- Love’s the one who brings you food and tries to have normal conversations with you as if nothing didn’t happen.</p><p>- Reality kicks in when you refuse to eat anything or to answer her.</p><p>- One day she snaps and comes into the cage, forcing a muffin into your mouth.</p><p>- You have no choice but to eat it or else you were going to choke.</p><p>- She immediately apologizes once she realizes what she’s done, then goes on to explain that she only did that to prevent you from dying.</p><p>- Joe’s not happy when he learns about that and gets mad at her, which results in the two fighting in front of you.</p><p>- They rapidly make up before you can even think of a plan to use one of them to get out.</p><p>- Because of Love’s sudden attack, you tend to trust Joe more.</p><p>- He’s always calm with you and understanding, tries his best to explain what’s going on, and he also seems to know how wrong all of this is.</p><p>- He manages to win you over with his comforting words and his sweet smiles, those thing feeling like the only thing in your life after being trapped in the box for months.</p><p>- It takes a little more time for Love to gain your trust and your love.</p><p>- It takes months of food, friendly conversations, and compliments for you to even start talking back to her.</p><p>- Joe tries to convince you to give her a chance, which helps a lot.</p><p>- You finally give in when she cries and starts apologizing to everything she did to you, saying that she thought she was doing the right thing to protect you.</p><p>- She just loves you so much too.</p><p>- In the end, you develop feelings for them, finding yourself understanding why they did all of this.</p><p>- And if you think about it, maybe you would have done the same thing… right?</p><p>- It takes them time to finally let you out of the glass box, both of them having been betrayed by their victims in the past.</p><p>- But you don’t try anything, and that makes them so happy.</p><p>- I mean, why would you try to leave?</p><p>- No one could ever love you as much as they did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>